


Fright

by Taieri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taieri/pseuds/Taieri
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor are on the couch together, when Yuri walks in, not knowing that they're there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be too harsh, this is my first story. That's all I'm gonna say.

Victor let out a content sigh. He and Yuuri were snuggled up on the couch together, just lying there peacefully.

Victor turned his head slightly to look at the clock. It was 10:04. “Yuuri, we should probably go to bed soon.” He murmured.

“M’kay.” Yuuri mumbled tiredly. He opened his eyes slightly. “Can we stay here a bit longer?”

Victor chuckled. “Fine, but remember we still have practise tomorrow.”

“Alright. Oh, and Victor?”

“Yes?”

“Is Yurio back yet?”

Victor frowned. “No. I haven’t heard the door open. If he doesn’t come back soon, I’m going to-”

“Don’t worry, he’ll be fine. And I’m the one who’s supposed to be worrying, not you.” Yuuri smiled. “And besides, Otabek won’t do anything without Yurio’s permission.”

Victor smiled back, although there was still a hint of worry there. They went back to snuggling in silence.

After a little while, they heard the front door slam. “That’s good. He’s back.” Yuuri whispered to Victor. They were too tired to get up to greet Yuri. Victor heard the footsteps coming into the room that they were in.

And they kept coming closer and closer. Yuuri almost took a heart attack when he felt Yuri collapse on the space next to him.

“U-um, Yurio?” He stuttered.

“AGH!” Now it was Yuri’s turn to have a heart attack. “What the hell are you doing there, katsudon? Give me a warning next time.” Yuri screeched loudly.

“Victor is here as well.”

“Why the hell were you two...” Yuri trailed off as he realised. He then stomped off towards his room.

“Why are you so embarrassed? You and Otabek were probably doing it too!” Victor shouted at Yuri’s retreating back.

“Shut up old man, nobody asked for your opinion!” Yuri yelled back, but Victor and Yuuri noticed the embarrassment in his voice.

Victor just laughed.


End file.
